


Witching Hour

by scapeghost



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, M/M, Prideshipping, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeghost/pseuds/scapeghost
Summary: In which Kaiba ends up in the middle of nowhere after a string of bad luck. It's Halloween night, and everyone seems to be telling him that some evil spirit must be after him - not that Kaiba believes in any of that supernatural nonsense... until he does. Kind of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a naughty little one-shot but once I started writing it just kept getting longer and longer, so eventually I had to split it into two parts. It's not a horror story or anything, just something I wanted to write for Halloween before my favorite season is over. If you like nature sounds, consider listening to some thunderstorm videos while reading, they definitely helped me get in the mood for writing this. 
> 
> No smut in the first chapter (if you need that kind of warning).
> 
> So now, have fun with this, I suppose? Please let me know if you find any mistakes!

Kaiba had been looking forward to Halloween, really. Not that he gave a damn about customs or grown idiots in costumes who used an American holiday as an excuse to disguise themselves as monsters, witches or whatever supposedly creative shit their bird brains could come up with.

Playing dress-up and weird ghost themed parties weren't exactly Kaiba's idea of fun, but today was his first evening off in a long time and he'd planned to spend it with his younger brother, who happened to be very much into Halloween. Mokuba loved a lot of things Kaiba wasn't able to summon up even a basic level of understanding for, but if enduring all the silliness meant that they could finally spend some time together again he would gladly do so. After all, with Kaiba's busy job they hadn't seen each other very often lately.

Today, for the first time in forever Kaiba had left work early. Despite having to attend a conference in another big city Kaiba had successfully managed to worm his way out of the uncomfortable and plainly unnecessary conversations with the other attendants that followed afterwards, getting into his car even earlier than he'd originally planned. He'd been positive that he would make it home in time.

That had been before the electronic system of his car had decided to ruin his plans for tonight, however.

 _No signal_ were the last words displayed on the sat nav screen before it turned blue and then completely shut down.

Trying to keep his eyes on the road, Kaiba gave it an experimental tap, and when nothing happened tried turning the device on once more, only to have the same thing happen as before.

 _No signal_ , the words flashed on the screen for a few seconds as if to taunt Kaiba and then faded into blackness.

"Are you kidding me," he murmured, shooting the screen a chilling glance as if he could intimidate it into working again by just staring at it grimly enough.

Unsurprisingly, the device wasn't very impressed. Cursing, Kaiba fished his cell phone out of his pocket with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel, only to discover that he had no cell reception either.

"Fuck!" Kaiba threw the phone on the passenger seat.

This had to be a fucking joke.

But no matter how often he hit the button, the screen didn't light up for more than a few seconds, and in the end the GPS refused to start at all.

Kaiba cursed himself for being silly enough to leave the highway earlier when the GPS had warned him of an upcoming traffic jam and offered an alternate route. At the time a thirty-minute detour through the countryside had been far more appealing than being stuck in traffic for two hours, and since Kaiba wanted to get home as soon as possible to spend as much time with Mokuba as he could he'd followed the instructions.

That had been over an hour ago. Kaiba wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction anymore, or where the GPS had sent him in the first place. The landscape unfolding in front of him was unfamiliar and ever since the road started winding through a forest there hadn't been a single traffic sign.

Unfortunately turning around wasn't an option either because he'd blindly trusted in technology and lost any sense of direction a long time ago. In short, Kaiba had no idea where he was or where he was going. He was screwed.

The wind gradually picked up, making dead brown leaves hit the windshield again and again. It was already evening, and way darker than usual: Black clouds were hanging low over the treetops, creating a threatening and brooding atmosphere.

Kaiba cursed again. This was just his luck. He was in the middle of nowhere, with no cell reception and his GPS had just died. As if on cue, a distant thunder indicated that a storm would soon be here, making Kaiba groan in annoyance.

Driving through a forest wasn't exactly the safest thing to do during a thunderstorm. The trees lining the road often littered it with their leaves, making it dangerously slippery. Sometimes they toppled over, branches broke and blocked the road - or worse, hit a car. Kaiba knew that, but there wasn't much he could do about it. At least until he finally spotted a sign on the side of the road, illuminated by the headlights of his car.

Kaiba had never heard of the name of the town or village written on it, meaning that it must be pretty small (and insignificant), but according to the sign it was only a fifteen-minute drive away. Kaiba briefly wondered what kind of people voluntary chose to live in a place like this, with no internet, no big city nearby, cut off from the rest of the world. In his head he could only picture a group of farmers in plaid shirts and overalls chewing on straws. The mental image made him shudder.

It didn't really matter who these people were. He'd find someone to ask for directions and then he'd be on his way again, storm be damned.

There was no way Kaiba would make it home in time for the party Mokuba wanted to attend, but that didn't mean they couldn't spend the rest of the night watching some of the horror movies his brother no doubt had picked out.

The first raindrops hit the windshield, making Kaiba step on the gas pedal. Trees flew by in a blur, their normally vibrant fall colors invisible in the dark. By the time the forest began to thin out and the first houses appeared it was pouring, water was streaming down the windows and making it kind of hard to see what was going on outside.

Thunder rolled again, sounding much closer than before, and the first lightning flashed across the sky.

"Damn it," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

The windshield wipers flapped away at full speed but could barely keep up with the downpour.

As he drove down the main road he couldn't make out any shops or public buildings, only private houses. The place looked more like a small town, although it was hard to tell in this weather. Kaiba didn't see any people, but he hadn't expected to. If he'd only arrived here before it started to rain. No one in their right mind would be outside during a storm, not even a bunch of country bumpkins. Kaiba would have to knock at one of the houses. That included getting out of the car - he didn't have an umbrella and would be soaked within seconds.

Eyes darting from one side of the road to the other, looking for a house he could safely park his car in front of, he almost didn't see the old man that suddenly appeared in the middle of the road, only about thirty feet in front of his car.

Kaiba's eyes widened.

Reflexively he hit the brakes, violently turning the steering wheel to the left and back again after he'd passed the spot where the man was standing. The car spun around in a wild u-turn, wheels screeching and water splashing. Kaiba was pressed back into his seat, feeling his seatbelt digging deep into his waist and across his chest, and he grabbed the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Unfortunately the road was slippery with rain and also not broad enough for a maneuver like this.

There was a low brick wall that separated a front yard from the road, and the left back of the car hit the wall before it could come to a full stop. The collision was hard. A loud crash and the splintering of glass could be heard, Kaiba was thrown to the side but luckily was held by his seatbelt, and then everything went still.

The rain hitting the roof of the car was the only thing Kaiba could hear.

He sat in his seat panting, staring ahead without seeing anything. It took a few moments for the shock about what had just happened to wear off. When Kaiba became fully aware of his surroundings again, he noticed that the engine wasn't running anymore and he was sitting almost completely in the dark, a few distant streetlights being the only source of light.

His shoulder hurt where the seatbelt had cut into his skin and he was sure he would be sporting a few bruises on his chest for the next couple of days. Apart from that he didn't think he was hurt. Experimentally, Kaiba moved his arms and legs and was relieved when everything seemed to work fine - thank God he hadn't hit his head anywhere.

A frantic knock on the side window almost made Kaiba jump.

Right. There was someone he had a bone to pick with.

Kaiba pushed the button to run the car window down, ready to give that old geezer a piece of his mind, only to realize that the window didn't move because the car was shut off.

The knocking turned louder, more desperate.

"Alright, alright," Kaiba snapped, irritated, turning the key halfway and pushing the button once more.

This time, the window rolled down smoothly.

"Oh thank God," a rush of words hit him, together with a spray of rain. "Are you alright, Mister?"

In the dim light Kaiba could just make out the man's face, noticing that his eyes were flitting over Kaiba, searching for injuries. Worry was etched into his face. He was only as tall as Kaiba's sports car and clad in a dark rain cape. No wonder Kaiba almost hadn't seen him.

"What do you think," Kaiba seethed. Unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbing his phone that had fallen on the car floor during the accident, he growled, "Get out of the way."

It was the only warning he gave the man before he roughly opened the door and staggered out of the car. The wind and the rain hit Kaiba instantly. His coat billowed and flapped behind him, allowing the rain to drench his suit. His hair was plastered to his face within moments.

A bit unsteady, blinking against the rain, Kaiba walked around the car, turning on the flashlight of his phone. He needed to assess the damage before he could safely drive off again. But when he shone the light on the back of his car what he saw made his stomach sink.

The trunk was badly damaged on the side that hit the wall, one tail light smashed. The left back tire looked a lot flatter than usual. The only good thing was that the car hadn't come to a stop on the road but the side walk, marked by a white line Kaiba hadn't seen earlier.

" _Fuck!_ "

There was no way he could drive like this.

"My dear boy, you shouldn't have been driving so fast," an unhelpful voice piped up beside him.

Kaiba whirled around. The old man was standing next to him, hands crossed behind his back and looking at him calmly. Now that he had seen that Kaiba wasn't hurt he didn't look troubled anymore, like he didn't care about the state Kaiba's car was in.

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, turning the world white for a second.

"Are you telling me it's my fault that you ran onto the street?!" Kaiba bellowed.

The old man remained unfazed. "No need to shout, I haven't lost my hearing yet," he said just loud enough that Kaiba could hear him over the rain. "And no, of course not."

"You're going to pay for the damage," Kaiba promised him. "The car was brand-new."

It was a sports car, white with a beautiful blue hue and he'd just bought it two months ago. The repair wouldn't be cheap.

"I don't think so. You were the one racing down the street and almost got me killed," the man answered calmly and with just the hint of a smile. It was enough to tick Kaiba off.

" _You_ -" he started, pointing at the man.

As if that had been his signal, the other man suddenly grabbed his chest. "Oh my," he said. "I don't feel so well. Must be the shock."

Kaiba stared at him in disbelief, until the man grabbed Kaiba's still outstretched arm and leaned against his side for support.

"Would you be so kind and walk me to my house?" he asked, looking up at Kaiba with tired old eyes.

Kaiba didn't know what to think. Was he serious? If so, did he need to see a doctor?

This day just couldn't get any worse.

He put an arm around the man's waist, which meant that Kaiba had to crouch down significantly, and together they awkwardly walked around the car like this. Water splashed with every step and Kaiba could feel it running into his shoes.

"Just a second," Kaiba murmured. He made sure the car was locked and then the pair continued walking down the road. As soon as they stood in front of a small house the man suddenly straightened up and let go of Kaiba's arm, however. When he opened the door and entered there was no sign of weakness in his movements anymore.

"Thank you, I'm feeling so much better already," he chirped, removing his boots surprisingly nimbly. Turning around to Kaiba he said, "Come on in. I'm sure you don't want to stand outside in the rain."

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. All this had been an _act_? He should have known that old guy couldn't be trusted. Kaiba didn't really want to enter the house, but he had to admit that it was preferable to standing out in the storm, so he followed the man inside somewhat reluctantly.

"What about my car?" Kaiba asked, taking off his shoes and putting them neatly in front of the small step that separated the entrance area from the rest of the house.

The old man shedded his cape and walked around a corner, disappearing into another room. "You're blocking Arthur's driveway but I'm sure he won't mind," Kaiba could hear his slightly muffled voice. "I'm afraid you'll have to pay for his wall, though. He just had it painted the other day."

Kaiba assumed that Arthur must be the neighbor. Why did older people always act like everyone knew the people they were talking about? He considered taking off his coat, but because his suit underneath was just as wet he figured it wouldn't make much of a difference. Shrugging, he followed the man's voice and entered a kitchen, where he found him filling two cups with green tea powder. The man gestured him to sit down in front of a small kitchen counter.

The house looked quite nice. The man didn't seem to be rich by any means, but it was nicely furnished and the wooden floors were polished, the varnish gleaming. Also, Kaiba couldn't detect any cheesy Halloween decorations, which was a huge plus.

The wind was blowing hard outside and rain whipped against the windowpanes. Thunder rumbled, still growing and deepening. In spite of the circumstances Kaiba couldn't help but feel glad to be inside.

"I didn't catch your name earlier," the man said sneakily, filling a kettle with water.

We both know I never told you, were the snappy words swirling on the tip of Kaiba's tongue, but he was in the man's home, so he swallowed them grudgingly.

"Seto Kaiba," he said through gritted teeth instead.

"Ah, Kaiba-kun, it's nice to meet you," the man said cheerily. He waited until the water was boiling before pouring it into the cups. "I'm Sugoroku. By the way, we need to get you out of these wet clothes or you're going to catch a cold," he said with a pointed look at Kaiba's drenched coat and suit, putting one cup on the counter in front of Kaiba. Kaiba noticed that a puddle was slowly forming under his chair.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba snarled. "I don't have time for this. Do you have a phone? I need to call a mechanic."

Sugoroku's only answer was booming laughter. Kaiba decided not to comment on it. He shot him a nasty look and took a small sip of the still hot tea. Not only did he burn his tongue but the contrast between the warm cup and his freezing fingers made him realize that he was actually starting to feel cold.

"Of course I have a phone but you can't seriously think that anyone's going to repair your car tonight?" Sugoroku said once he'd calmed down a bit. "Also, didn't you see the weather forecast? It's too dangerous to be driving tonight."

Kaiba wanted to say that he didn't care, that he needed to get home at any cost, but Sugoroku already continued, "What is a fancy guy like you doing here anyway? You don't look like you're from here."

At first, Kaiba was reluctant to tell him anything. Kaiba's private motives weren't any of his business.

He'd only planned to give Sugoroku some basic information, kind of in exchange for letting Kaiba sit here and slowly flood his kitchen. But once he started talking the words first trickled and then soon poured out of his mouth, evidence of his frustration about the whole situation. He told Sugoroku about his plans with Mokuba for tonight, how everything had started out so well and then went continually downhill. Sugoroku listened attentively. When Kaiba finished, he shook his head slightly.

"Sounds like you're having some bad luck," was the first thing Sugoroku said. "Isn't tonight Halloween? Maybe an evil spirit has set its eyes on you or something."

Kaiba didn't suppress a snort. "Yeah right," he mumbled.

"I'm really sorry I ran in front of your car," Sugoroku suddenly said. "Even more so now that I know about your brother. I lost my umbrella when I wanted to bring some flower pots inside. A few of the smaller ones broke during the last storm we had, you know. The wind carried it onto the street, I tried to catch it and suddenly you were right in front of me. I'm glad nothing happened to you."

Kaiba merely nodded. All of this because of some pots? Really?

"We have a mechanic in town. I'm sure he can repair your car tomorrow."

"You keep talking about tomorrow but I need to leave tonight," Kaiba said sharply. Didn't that guy listen? There was no way Kaiba would stay here and waste precious time he could otherwise spend with Mokuba.

"My dear boy, you can't be serious," Sugoroku said. "Take a look outside. Even if your car was running, it's too dangerous. Spend the night. I have a nice guest room upstairs. Your brother would want you to be safe, too," he added in that sneaky tone again.

Kaiba wanted to strangle him.

"Just think about it," Sugoroku added with a warm smile, as if he didn't notice Kaiba's murderous stare.

Suddenly they heard the front door fall shut and a voice shouting from the hallway, "Grandpa? Are you alright?"

Wait, Kaiba thought. The guy wasn't living alone? Steps approached, and then a young man was standing in the doorway, a look of surprise crossing his face when his eyes fell on the unexpected visitor.

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up.

 _Hello_ , a voice sing-songed in the back of Kaiba's head.

The guy was pretty short, but his arms and legs were rather long in proportion to his body, making up for his lack in height. He was very slender and clad in skin-tight dark clothes, probably his Halloween outfit, Kaiba assumed, because it didn't fit into the rural atmosphere of the town at all. The most curious thing about him was no doubt his unruly mop of blond and black hair - _did he dye the tips pink?_ It framed his round, symmetric face nicely and made him appear a bit taller than he actually was.

Suddenly spending the night didn't seem like such a bad option as it had before.

Big lilac eyes stared at Kaiba.

"Grandpa, who is this?"

"Ah, Yugi," Suguroku said, smiling at the boy. "This is Seto Kaiba. We had a rather... unusual encounter earlier."

Turning his head to Kaiba, he said, "Kaiba-kun, this is my grandson Yugi. You two must be around the same age."

The resemblance between the two was striking, so that revelation didn't come as much of a surprise to Kaiba. The same height, the same eyes, the same wild hair. Yugi looked just like a much younger - and much sexier - version of his grandfather.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, entering the kitchen and stopping at the counter where Kaiba was sitting. Kaiba noticed that the lower half of his pants' legs were drenched. He wondered where Yugi had just come from.

"Kaiba-kun had an accident," Sugoroku answered before said man could even open his mouth. "It wasn't too bad, but his car is damaged and he won't be able to drive anymore tonight. I invited him to spend the night."

"An accident?" Yugi stared at Kaiba. "What happened?"

From where Yugi couldn't see Sugoroku shook his head wildly. Kaiba groaned inwardly.

"A cat ran onto the street and apparently I hit your neighbor's garden wall when I dodged it," he said through gritted teeth.

Kaiba didn't know what possessed him to lie for that old guy. He'd caused Kaiba nothing but trouble so far. But Kaiba also had better things to do than listen to the argument that undoubtedly would follow if he admitted that he'd almost run over Yugi's grandfather.

"Oh no," Yugi said with actual concern in his voice. "I hope you're alright? And the cat too?"

Kaiba only nodded. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about Kaiba's car, but much like his grandfather Yugi didn't seem to care about material things. More about imaginary animals.

Smiling, Yugi scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that's the most important thing," he laughed, sounding a bit embarassed. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, even if the circumstances probably aren't the best."

Kaiba nodded again, watching him. He had a soft voice and seemed like a nice kid - but there was something about him that put Kaiba off. It was not the way he looked. Appearance-wise he wouldn't kick Yugi out if he decided to crawl into his bed tonight. It was something else, but Kaiba wasn't sure what exactly.

It had been a while since he'd last slept with somebody. Most of the time Kaiba was just too occupied with work, and the little free time he had he wanted to spend with Mokuba. That didn't leave much room for sexual adventures, let alone relationships, and was the main reason why Kaiba was perpetually single. He didn't worry much about it, though. He was still young, and there were always men and women who were up for a quick fuck after a business lunch or dinner if Kaiba felt like getting some action.

"Why are you here, Yugi?" Sugoroku spoke up again. "I thought you wanted to spend the evening with Jonouchi-kun and the others?"

"Ah, yes," Yugi said. He turned to his grandfather and then put his arms on his hips accusingly. "I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up the phone! I was worried, so I decided to check on you."

Sugoroku put up his hands in defense. "I went outside when I heard the crash," he said, not even getting red despite the blatant lie. "You probably called while I was outside helping Kaiba-kun."

Yugi huffed, but swallowed the lie like the naïve kid Kaiba somehow had expected him to be.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Yugi said, his posture softening. He and his grandfather smiled at each other.

"While that's all very heart-warming and all," Kaiba interrupted their family moment, "you promised I could speak to a mechanic."

Yugi blinked. "Jonouchi-kun's dad owns a garage. We could call him?" he suggested.

"Please do that," Kaiba said, not caring that his tone made it sound like an order, not a request. "And make sure he understands that this a matter of utmost priority."

Yugi and his grandfather shared a look.

"First, you should call your brother," Sugoroku said to Kaiba. "Tell him where you are and that you won't be able to come home tonight. I'm sure he'll understand. Yugi, give Kaiba-kun some dry clothes and show him where the guest room is. I'll talk to Jonouchi-kun's father later."

Kaiba didn't know at which point it had been decided that he would actually stay the night, but found that he didn't have it in him to object anymore. The combination of a long day, driving for hours and the accident was taking its toll on him. He just wanted to speak to his brother now, longing for the sound of a familiar voice.

As Sugoroku had predicted, Mokuba was more than okay with Kaiba spending the night at the old man's house. He scolded Kaiba for even considering driving through a storm at night when he had a safe place to stay, making Kaiba wonder which of them was the older brother. Sometimes Mokuba sounded so much like an adult it was scary. Kaiba had always been the one pursuing new paths, taking more risks, while Mokuba remained his anchor, the voice of reason when Kaiba inevitably crossed a line again.

It pained him to hang up but after Kaiba's umpteenth apology his brother told him to go to bed already in an exasperated tone. Kaiba promised to call again tomorrow.

Behind Kaiba someone cleared his throat. Yugi stepped forward, smiling apologetically.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," he said, "but I've prepared everything upstairs and overheard some of the things you said when I came down. Sounds like you had a pretty rough day, huh?"

Kaiba didn't know what to say. He hated stating the obvious, and even more than that he hated pity.

"Maybe it's an evil spirit," Yugi continued, shrugging. "It's Halloween after all. I have a friend, Ryo, who is into occult stuff. I'm sure he could tell you more about what's going on."

The similarities between Yugi and his grandfather could either be considered endearing or very creepy. But maybe living and spending a lot of time together did that to people. Kaiba couldn't believe that there were people who actually believed in ghosts and other supernatural shit.

"Maybe another time," Kaiba said in a tight voice, trying not to let his disdain show. Mokuba would have been proud of him.

On their way upstairs Yugi was walking in front of him. Kaiba would have lied if he said he didn't enjoy the view. He let his eyes rake over Yugi's small pert ass, wondering what it would feel like to fuck him. Kaiba imagined he'd be impossibly tight, biting his lip as he thought about the positions he could try out with a partner so little and lithe.

If only Yugi wasn't so soft, so nice - maybe that was Kaiba's problem. Yugi gave off the vibe that he'd never had sex before, and if he had that it must be pretty vanilla. It put Kaiba in a bit of a conflict. On the one hand he found the guy attractive, but Kaiba loved a challenge in the bedroom, wanted someone a bit rough around the edges. Besides, Yugi hadn't shown any signs of being interested in Kaiba, so it was probably safer not to make a move.

Yugi lead him to a room at the end of a narrow corridor. A bed was standing against the wall and across from it were a desk and a small wardrobe. The room wasn't big but surprisingly cozy.

Some clothes were lying neatly folded on a chair.

"These are my friends' clothes," Yugi explained. "We always keep some clothes to sleep in at each other's houses in case we stay over - which happens pretty often. I gave you the biggest ones I could find, I hope they fit."

He smiled at Kaiba again, that big, trusting smile. Kaiba didn't get these people. They didn't know him, yet treated him as if he was their friend.

Yugi explained to him where the bathroom was in case Kaiba wanted to take a shower. When he moved to leave the room Kaiba saw something small glistening on his chest, the light catching on a golden piece of jewelry. Only on second glance Kaiba realized that it was a necklace with a little pendant in the shape of an upside down pyramid.

Yugi followed his stare. "Oh this?" he said with a small laugh, holding the pendant up between two fingers. "It was a present. I was told it contains magical powers."

Kaiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Rain drummed on the roof above them. A crack of thunder drowned out Yugi's next words.

"... just make sure to catch some sleep, okay?"

Yugi wished him good night and then Kaiba was finally alone for the first time. He decided to accept Yugi's offer and took a shower. The hot water felt great on his cold skin and made his taught muscles relax. When he walked back to his room he heard voices downstairs - Yugi's grandfather was better calling that mechanic.

The pants Yugi had picked out were too short, ending above Kaiba's ankles, but the shirt fit perfectly. When he laid down, putting his phone on the nightstand next to the bed, for the first time he felt how tired he really was.

Usually Kaiba reflected on a day's events before sleeping, tried to put everything into perspective and solve problems that had arisen. Considering all the strange things that had happened today, the unfamiliar environment and the storm outside it should have been impossible for him to fall asleep, but Kaiba dropped off almost the second his head hit the pillow, dreaming of endless roads and a giant golden pyramid.

::

He couldn't have slept for more than a few hours. Something must have woken him, but Kaiba didn't remember hearing a specific sound. The wind was still howling, the heavy rain outside a sharp contrast to the silence of the room.

But something was different.

Kaiba didn't know what it was, thinking that his subconscious must be playing tricks on him. As ridiculous as it sounded, he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone or something was in the room with him.

The darkness of the room seemed to be... alive. Shadows were moving, creeping over the walls like hands or claws. Kaiba told himself that they were only the shadows of trees and branches moving outside in the wind, but somehow it was hard to assure himself that there was nothing there when something felt so utterly _wrong_.

Then he realized that the door was open, and suddenly he knew that he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Frantically, Kaiba's hands searched for the light switch, unable to find it in the unfamiliar environment. A loud thud told him that he'd knocked over the bedside lamp in his haste. His heart stopped beating for a moment.

The room was almost completely dark, certain corners appearing an even darker shade of black. A floor board creaked and something seemed to move away from the door, which fell shut with a soft click.

A shadow was standing there, right in front of his bed.

Kaiba's heart was racing. Just then his hand touched something sleek and cold on the nightstand: his phone.

His fingers closed around it, the familiar weight in his hand almost comforting. With only three taps he'd turned on the flashlight, shining it on that thing - or what had been the shadow just a moment ago. Kaiba almost couldn't believe what he saw.

"Yugi?!"

Yugi was standing there just a short distance away from the bed, like nothing was wrong, like it was completely normal to creep into people's bedrooms while they were asleep.

A deep chuckle was the answer to his question.

"Not quite."

Kaiba suppressed a shudder. That wasn't Yugi's voice.

What the hell? Had Yugi actually decided to keep Kaiba company for the night? Why was he acting so weird then? Had him being all nice and innocent been an act and he and his grandfather were planning to kill Kaiba or something?

The young man stepped forward, making Kaiba move instinctively closer to the wall. He wasn't a coward. If it came down to it he was sure he could knock Yugi out, given that Kaiba was a lot taller and heavier than him. And still, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right, that there was something going on that he couldn't quite grasp yet.

No, Kaiba decided. This _was_ Yugi. He was still wearing the same black clothes as before, even that strange pyramid necklace was dangling around his neck. Everything about him was the same, and yet something was different, although Kaiba had a hard time telling what it was. Then, when he took a closer look at Yugi's face, he noticed.

His eyes. They were red.

Kaiba gulped.

"What are you doing here?" he said, glad that his voice sounded much steadier than he suddenly felt.

The other man sat down on the edge of the bed, flashing Kaiba a lazy yet dangerous smile.

"I saw the way you looked at Yugi," he said, blood red eyes glinting with something akin to amusement. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I came to you instead."

The way he'd looked at Yugi? Kaiba thought he made sure that no one was around when he'd checked Yugi out earlier. But maybe he'd been wrong and Yugi had noticed. Why did he refer to himself in the third person?

"I know it's Halloween and all," Kaiba said, "and this has all been very funny. _Ha ha_. You can drop this act now, Yugi. Stop faking your voice. And _by God_ get rid of those contacts, they're creeping me out."

The young man just smirked, exposing a row of sharp white teeth. "I told you I'm not Yugi," he said, playing with the hem of the blanket close to Kaiba's leg.

"Bullshit," Kaiba shot back. "Don't insult my intelligence, Yugi. Maybe this prank works on your gullible little friends" - he imagined the sleepovers Yugi had with a bunch of equally childish nerds where they probably constantly pulled shit like this - "but certainly not on people with a _sliver_ of common sense."

Kaiba put his phone on the nightstand, leaning it against the wall so that it illuminated part of the room. Now he had both hands free - just in case. He tried not to shiver when those fingers wandered over the covers, so close that he could feel them move but still far away enough to not touch him.

"I may look like him," the other assured him and his unnerving smile still didn't drop even after Kaiba's speech, "but trust me, on the inside I'm completely different."

"If you're not Yugi," Kaiba began, not believing that he was actually saying this, "then who the hell do you _think_  you are?"

At this, the other man's eyes flashed. He grinned, and with a sudden movement he was on the bed, on all fours, hovering over Kaiba's legs that were still under the covers and smirking up at him. His back was arched like a cat's, body curved in a way that highlighted his physical charms, mostly his long legs and the swell of his small round ass. His eyes were just too lively and sharp, piercing even, to be contacts.

Leaning up to Kaiba's ear, he whispered, "Don't you know that three a.m. is the witching hour when ghosts and demons and all kinds of sinister things come out to play?"

Kaiba wanted to sneer but his laughter stuck in his throat. There was just something about the other man that seemed unreal, in a way. The only logical explanation for this should be that Yugi was either crazy or schizophrenic (or both), but somehow that was too easy. He'd read 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde', knew that people could drastically change their appearance, even their voice when their character changed - but having a different eye color? That was impossible.

"So what? Are you telling me you're a demon?" he answered, hating how breathless he sounded. Kaiba had meant to be sarcastic, but his voice lacked its typical disdain for everything supernatural, making it sound less like a snide remark and more like a genuine question.

The other man chuckled. "If you want to call it that," he purred, his warm breath ghosting over Kaiba's neck, causing a riot of goosebumps over Kaiba's skin.

Sugoroku's and Yugi's earlier words echoed in his head.

_Maybe an evil spirit has set its eyes on you._

His gaze fell on the pendant, gleaming in the bright light of his phone.

_I was told it contains magical powers._

Kaiba wanted to laugh at himself. He couldn't actually be considering this. This was just Yugi trying to fuck with his head.

The storm outside was still raging. When a bolt of lightning turned the room purplish-white for the fraction of a second, the only thing he could see were those red eyes right in front of him, and in the lingering brightness that followed it was as if hundreds of shadows were dancing around them, making Kaiba's heart pound again.

An image of Yugi surrounded by those shadows appeared before his inner eye. They wove around his body until he couldn't be seen in the swirling black mass anymore, and when they finally vanished and he opened his eyes they'd lost their violet color and a pair of burning rubies were glowing in their stead. Kaiba knew that the thought was only a product of his rambling imagination, that there was no actual reason to believe in anything the man in front if him was saying. But the way the other stared at him, insistently, invitingly, like he could see right through Kaiba, all the way to his soul, made Kaiba question if that was really something his brain had come up with by itself.

Kaiba wondered if Yugi was aware of this weird form of... possession. He had a hard time processing what was happening right now. Everything in him screamed that this was some sort of trick, that there was a logical explanation for all of this, but Kaiba was also a man who believed in facts. His common sense clashed violently with what his eyes were seeing, and Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek hard to make sure that he was awake and all of this wasn't just some fucked-up dream.

He wanted to say that all of this was bullshit, wanted to refuse to believe any of it. But how could he? The man in front of him was not Yugi, that much was apparent. Even though it was Yugi's body. Did that mean that Kaiba was really talking to another a person, someone who was just _in there?_ A supernatural being at that?

How many times had he told Mokuba that things like spirits and monsters didn't exist when his younger brother had been scared at night as a little child? And now he was sitting in bed with one of those things, and to make matters worse the guy looked like sin on two legs, had an air of adventure about him that was just too hard to resist.

"You still haven't told me what you want from me," Kaiba said, trying to distract himself from these suddenly overwhelming thoughts - and the things they were doing to his groin.

The other shot him a sly look, slowly letting his eyes descend down Kaiba's body. He stopped at where the blanket was pooling in Kaiba's lap.

"I wanted you the instant I saw you," he murmured. He bit his plush bottom lip, gazing up at Kaiba once more. The gesture was incredibly sexy and he seemed to know exactly what it was doing to Kaiba, so sure of himself, radiating a confidence and sex appeal Yugi definitely didn't possess.

Whatever this was, a curse or some entity who was after Kaiba - in that moment it seemed to be more of a blessing than anything else. Honestly, why waste any more time with stuff he didn't even _want_ to understand?

He had a sexy young man in his lap, telling him that he wanted him, in a pose that practically screamed to just grab and ravish him. Kaiba didn't know Yugi, nor did he particularly care about him, so it didn't really matter if this was him or some spirit or demon possessing him. It was still the same body, but with a much more interesting, intriguing personality. He _had_ fantasized about fucking Yugi, so he had no complaints in that department.

This unexpected turn of events had just made things a hundred times more interesting.

"Fine," Kaiba agreed, reaching forward and touching the other man for the first time. He cupped his face with one hand, the skin under his fingers feeling soft and warm and oddly _human_ despite those otherworldly red eyes. But he shouldn't be surprised, really. This was Yugi's body after all.

The other smiled, leaning towards him until their lips were almost brushing. Kaiba could feel his hot breath against his mouth, every word a gentle caress against his skin.

"You can say no, you know."

"Just tell me your name and we're good," Kaiba growled, closing the distance and pressing his lips to the other man's.

For a moment, the air seemed to grow hot, a spark passing between them like a connection Kaiba wasn't aware of had just been formed. The other man kissed back with vigor, hands gripping Kaiba's shirt to tug him closer. It was messy, hungry, the perfect mixture of heat and desire.

When he pulled back he licked his lips, red eyes practically glowing in the dark.

"Atem," he told Kaiba in a husky voice.

Kaiba dragged him right back, wrapping his arms around him and pressing Atem close to his body. That name was as strange as the guy himself but had a mysterious ring to it. How fitting.

Their lips met again, impatiently, neither of them holding back. Atem's mouth was soft and warm against his, but also unrelenting and demanding. He took Kaiba's breath away. A tongue pushed into Kaiba's mouth, silencing any sounds that threatened to escape. It left them both breathless but neither was willing to slow down, and Kaiba felt a rush of desire run down from his stomach to his groin at the thought that no matter how tiny the man in his arms was, he seemed to be the first person to actually be a match for Kaiba in bed, who wasn't intimidated by his title or his good looks but rather made Kaiba feel like he had to live up to _Atem's_ standards.

Kaiba didn't think he'd ever gotten so hard so fast.

His hands wandered across Atem's slim shoulders and then down his back to slip under his tight black shirt, feeling the hot, velvety skin underneath it. He pushed the shirt up and forced Atem to break their kiss when he pulled it over his head, leaving Atem's upper body naked save for the necklace that was now dangling between them and his hair in an even messier state than before.

Atem used this chance to latch his mouth onto Kaiba's throat, alternating between sucking and leaving a trail of kisses up and down Kaiba's neck. The combination of pain and pleasure sent shivers down Kaiba's back and made him want to feel that pair of lips on a whole different part of his body.

"What do you want me to call you?" Atem murmured against his collarbone, pressing a hot kiss to it. "Kaiba? _Seto_?"

Nobody had called Kaiba by his first name in a very long time. It rolled off Atem's tongue so perfectly, deliciously, making it sound like a promise of all the things to come. Atem noticed the involuntary shudder it caused Kaiba, which made him smirk in return.

"Looks like it's decided then," he whispered, licking a line up Kaiba's neck to gently nip at his earlobe. "Seto."

Kaiba couldn't help the small groan that escaped him and he grabbed Atem's ass with one hand and pulled him taut against him, rocking their lower bodies together in a hard, fast rhythm. He could feel how none of this left Atem unaffected as well and Kaiba grinned, noticing gleefully the low sounds Atem let out, hums that turned into small moans, encouraging Kaiba to show Atem what exactly he was planning to do to him.

Their tongues tangled in a heated, open-mouthed kiss again. This time, Atem buried his fingers in Kaiba's still slightly damp hair to keep his head in place and have more control over the kiss, sucking on Kaiba's tongue until Kaiba felt dizzy with pleasure, although Kaiba made sure not to lose his rhythm.

"Does Yugi know what you're doing?" Kaiba asked between harsh, impatient kisses, letting his free hand roam over Atem's bare torso, feeling the slight muscles under his fingertips and touching the pert nipples for the first time, teasing them.

"No," Atem sighed. His eyes were hooded and he was clearly enjoying Kaiba's touches. "Like all good kids he's fast asleep at this hour."

They parted again, this time so Atem could strip Kaiba of his borrowed shirt. He then moved to yank the blanket off Kaiba and after that, with Kaiba's help, removed the too-short pants Yugi had given him. He threw the clothes aside without a second glance, such a strong contrast to how carefully Yugi had folded them earlier, which once again showed that this was an entirely different person.

Atem paused to stare at Kaiba's body for a moment, admiringly letting his hands wander over Kaiba's toned chest and stomach. His gaze lingered on a few spots, and only after Kaiba followed his stare he realized that a few bruises were already forming on his shoulder and his chest. With Atem in the room he'd completely forgotten about the accident.

Thunder rolled, deep and echoing, and for the second time Kaiba felt as if some sort of deal had been struck. It was insane how attracted he felt to the guy kneeling between his legs.

"You're more than I could have hoped for," Atem said softly. "I'll be careful."

Then, without hesitation, his fingers closed around the erection that was already standing proudly between Kaiba's legs, moving up and down the shaft experimentally.

Kaiba sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lower lip hard. Atem was using just the right amount of pressure to make this pleasurable, but his strokes were too slow to get Kaiba off and they both knew it.

He watched Kaiba's reactions, obviously enjoying that he had Kaiba - well, in his hands, and at his mercy. Slowly, Atem got on all fours again, his face hovering above Kaiba's dick, giving it an experimental lick.

Kaiba could not only feel but _saw_ himself twitching in Atem's hand. He wanted nothing more than to thrust forward, part those plump lips with his cock and shove it down Atem's throat until he choked on it, but at the same time he wanted to know what Atem had in store, so he restrained himself for the time being. Atem gave him a cheeky, lopsided grin before smearing the precum gathering at the tip over the whole shaft, using it as lubricant so he could quicken his pace without hurting Kaiba.

He bent forward, trying to take Kaiba's erection into his mouth but Kaiba stopped him just before he could by burying his fingers in Atem's hair, holding him back. Atem looked up at him questioningly.

"One more thing," Kaiba said, already breathless with anticipation. There was something he needed to be sure of. "Are you responsible for what happened to me today?"

There wasn't a caught look on Atem's face like Kaiba would have expected.

"No," Atem said with a small frown. "I don't have anything to do with it. Now shut up and let me suck your cock."

No one had ever dared to talk to Kaiba like that and it was so, so arousing.

It was weird, but he believed Atem. It was already crazy enough to accept that something unnatural was going on here and it was comforting to know that Atem apparently couldn't do magic or anything of the sorts. So all of what happened had just been coincidence. Strange, lucky coincidence that had landed him in bed with a gorgeous stranger.

Grinning darkly at Atem, he said, "What are you waiting for?"

Instead of answering, Atem opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. The hot wet heat that engulfed Kaiba felt heavenly, and soon enough Atem moved down, taking in as much of Kaiba's cock as he could fit into his mouth. The fingers he had still around the base quickened their strokes, his hand and his lips working in perfect sync, making Kaiba's vision swim.

Cursing, Kaiba tightened the grip on Atem's hair, letting out a shuddering breath. His eyes closed almost on their own accord as Atem's tongue danced and flicked against him.

Listening to the sucking and slurping noises, he could feel himself getting driven to the edge, faster than he would've ever imagined. Atem knew what he was doing, taking him in as deep as he could, one hand on Kaiba's hips to keep them from bucking up and choking him.

Lips wrapped around him tightly Atem moved up again, circling the crown with his tongue before kissing the tip.

"Look at me, Seto. I want to see what I'm doing to you."

Their gazes locked, that glowing red burning into Kaiba's soul. Atem swallowed him again, not once looking away, tasting, teasing, tormenting him, making Kaiba want to explode on his tongue.

Just in time before Kaiba could come, however, Atem pulled off with a _pop_ , wiping away the mix of saliva and precum that had gathered at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm not done with you yet," he drew out with a smirk, a surprised yelp escaping him when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into Kaiba's lap.

"Neither am I," Kaiba growled, clearly catching Atem by surprise. A strange kind of heat was burning inside him, a manic glow lighting his face. He could feel his self-control slipping away, fast, and he wanted it, wanted to let himself get carried away by these dark arousing feelings.

Kaiba tipped Atem's face up, letting his eyes wander over his beautiful features. Almost fondly he stroked his thumb along Atem's lower lip, relishing the softness for a moment before pulling it down and pushing two of his fingers into Atem's mouth, roughly but not deep enough to make him gag.

Atem caught on immediately, sucking on them, hollowing his cheeks to increase the pressure. It sent prickles of pleasure racing down Kaiba's spine. Atem's tongue swirled around his fingers, coating them thoroughly with saliva, and all Kaiba could think about was how badly he wanted to fuck him already.

With his other hand Kaiba made quick work of Atem's jeans, pulling them and the pair of black shorts he was wearing down to the middle of his thighs. Not only did that finally give him access to that wonderful butt but also immobilized Atem to a certain point, meaning that he wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

When Kaiba deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them out, cupping Atem's behind with his palm and moving them along the crack until they caught on the small puckered hole. Slowly, he circled it with his pointer finger, watching with dark delight how Atem's mouth opened in a silent 'o', the muscle under his fingertip twitching.

He couldn't wait anymore. His finger breached the tight ring of muscles, the second following directly after, Atem's gasp echoing off the walls. Kaiba hoped that Sugoroku was a heavy sleeper. Feeling the silky warmth around his fingers made him moan lowly under his breath and he scissored them a bit while pushing them in and out to prepare Atem for what was to come.

After a few thrusts Kaiba found that saliva, as usual, wasn't enough. Atem wasn't happy about him stopping his ministrations.

"Back pocket," he mumbled, biting Kaiba's ear impatiently.

Kaiba faltered for a moment when he found condoms and two packages of lube in Atem's jeans. Atem came oddly prepared for a spirit.

"I always live by the motto 'Protect your vessel'," Atem explained when he noticed Kaiba's stare, a little breathless. "I don't take any chances."

So Atem must care about Yugi, in a strange way. It would have been almost cute if the whole thing hadn't been so twisted. Whatever their relationship was, whether Yugi knew about Atem or approved of his nightly activities, none of it was Kaiba's problem.

Kaiba tore open the lube, generously coating his fingers. Then he roughly fingered Atem open, not willing to waste any more time, leaving the other gasping and moaning in his arms. Soon he slid in a third finger, pumping them in and out relentlessly. Kaiba's free hand wandered from Atem's waist back to his hair and he buried his fingers in the long strands, pulling Atem towards him harshly. It drew another groan from Atem who had to wrap his arms around Kaiba's neck in order to not lose his balance.

He was exactly where Kaiba wanted him to be. He swallowed the next moan with a rough kiss, thrusting his tongue inside Atem's mouth, mimicking what he was doing with the fingers in his ass. Atem shuddered, twitching around him helplessly. Kaiba felt himself getting high on the feeling of finally being the one in control.

With a gasp Atem broke the kiss, panting harshly against Kaiba's lips.

"That's it," he moaned, eyes clenching when Kaiba's fingers were rubbing all the right spots inside him. His lips curved into a promising smile, albeit a bit wavery due to Kaiba's rough treatment. "Ready to get to the main dish?"

"Think you're loose enough?" Kaiba countered but he was only too happy to withdraw his fingers. He could feel his dick twitch just at the thought of finally burying himself in that tight heat.

Instead of answering, Atem slapped one of the condom packages into Kaiba's hand, then proceeded to get rid of his pants.

Kaiba followed the silent order. The second he was ready Atem pushed him on his back with a definite shove, using Kaiba's shoulders to steady himself, his calves on either side of Kaiba's legs. It took only a bit of maneuvering, Kaiba's hands wrapping around Atem's narrow waist, and then Atem was sliding down on Kaiba's cock, slowly but steadily, taking in as much as he could at once.

The slick heat surrounding Kaiba was almost too much to bear. Atem was so tight around him, his muscels clenching and unclenching in a way that it took everything Kaiba had not to come. His grip on Atem's hips turned so hard it must have been painful but the other didn't complain, chewing on his lip with every inch of cock that disappeared inside him.

If anything, it spurred him on, because as soon as Atem bottomed out he moved up again, a small whimper escaping him but whatever had caused it didn't make him slow down. Before Kaiba was able to form a single clear thought he was ridden hard and fast, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensations.

Clearly Atem was in no mood to have this encounter going on for hours. He was slamming himself down on Kaiba, back arched and head thrown back, delicious noises bubbling from his throat. Kaiba could feel sweat run down his temples, his back, dampening the sheets underneath him. Atem's fingers tightened around Kaiba's shoulders, using them as leverage but even in the heights of pleasure he made sure not to touch any sore spots.

Now and then Atem's fingernails dug into the soft skin, not deep enough to leave scratches but adding a layer of slight pain to the whole affair Kaiba hadn't even known he was into. In combination with the constant slick pressure around him the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

Kaiba bit his lip to keep himself quiet, breathing harshly through his nose. Atem was having none of it. Unforgivingly, he pinched one of Kaiba's nipples when he noticed, which made Kaiba curse loudly and tighten his grip on Atem's hips.

"Fuck, you," he ground out between breaths and pants and the breaks in his voice from the force of Atem's hips hitting his thighs. "Fuck, you feel so- ah-"

Kaiba felt himself being rocked closer to the edge and he forced himself to open his eyes, knowing that he would regret missing the sight before him.

And what a sight Atem was.

His thighs were spread wide on Kaiba's bigger body, strong muscels moving under his skin as he lifted himself up again and again. His cheeks were flushed, skin glistening with sweat that rolled down his face and his chest in small beads, catching on his slightly protruding ribs and the hint of a sixpack. Between his legs Kaiba could see himself appearing and disappearing in Atem's body, the view only adding to the pleasure he was feeling.

Atem, sensing that he was being watched, looked down and grinned at Kaiba, his small pink tongue peaking out to lick away the bead of sweat that had accumulated on his upper lip. He pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking them lewdly like he had Kaiba's dick earlier, before letting them glide down his chest, circling his nipple. He certainly knew how to put on a show.

Kaiba growled at the sight, his hands sliding from Atem's hips to his ass to get an even better grip. Lifting his upper body slightly and planting his feet flat on the bed, he started moving his hips upwards, hoping to hit the spot that would make Atem scream in this position. When, after a few thrusts, Atem did cry out, Kaiba grinned smugly. Jackpot.

Mercilessly, he pulled Atem down at the same he snapped his hips up, making the other wriggle and jerk in his grasp, moaning incoherent words but Kaiba couldn't care less about what he had to say. Atem let himself fall forward so that he could lean his forehead against Kaiba's, which caused them to bump rather painfully a few times but neither of them complained.

"'m close," Atem whispered into the hot air between them. "Don't stop."

Kaiba moaned. He didn't plan to.

One of Kaiba's hands closed around Atem's dick, giving it a few quick pumps, and then he felt a slick warm substance cover his fingers at the same time Atem became impossibly tight around him.

White lights exploded behind Kaiba's eyelids and he came deep inside Atem after a few more hard, erratic thrusts. Pleasure washed over him in long waves, pulling him under, drowning him. He kept pushing his hips upward until he'd emptied himself completely into the condom, reaching as deep inside Atem as he could go.

Kaiba fell back on the bed, all strength fleeing his body, and he could feel Atem lift himself up and roll off of him.

"I hope this wasn't a trick and now you own my soul or something," Kaiba muttered in a voice made hoarse from exertion. "You know what, I wouldn't even mind."

The only answer was a small, tired laugh.

Kaiba pulled off the condom and unceremoniously dumped it on the floor beside the bed, too exhausted to care. He'd find a way to dispose of it tomorrow.

For a while, neither of them moved. Kaiba couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard - or if he ever had. He felt boneless, used up. He hoped that the storm had drowned out most of the noises they'd made, or otherwise he could brace himself for an awkward conversation with Sugoroku tomorrow.

Atem lay beside him, panting heavily. When he'd calmed down a bit Kaiba pulled him into his arms once more, brushing sweaty blond bangs out of his face so that he could stare at him, somewhat in awe.

Atem chuckled quietly, before pressing his lips against Kaiba's tiredly, his tongue gliding along the seam between them until it slipped inside. At first the kiss was slow, a remnant of what had just occurred between them. After a few minutes it turned wet and passionate though, that invisible spark igniting between them again.

Atem's fingers ghosted down Kaiba's spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Kaiba wondered whether Atem would be physically able to take a second round when Atem's fingers suddenly dipped lower, cupping Kaiba's butt cheek and giving it a pleasantly hard squeeze.

Kaiba broke the kiss, looking at the other questioningly. Atem's grin said it all.

"My turn," he whispered, rolling on top of Kaiba again. This time, he parted Kaiba's legs gently with his knees, positioning himself between them. While Kaiba searched for the lube and condoms, Atem grabbed one of his ankles, hoisting Kaiba's long leg over his shoulder, leaving Kaiba spread open and ready to claim before him.

Kaiba gasped and moaned when Atem prepared him, his head moving rapidly on the pillow from side to side. It had been a while since he'd given up control like this, allowed someone else access to his body.

Atem knew exactly what to do, touching him in all the right places, making black and white stars appear in front of Kaiba's eyes whenever his fingers slid over that small nub inside him. When he pushed into him, Kaiba completely let go, his mouth hanging open at the sensation of being filled, again and again, to the point where he thought he'd combust on the spot.

His hands fisted the sheets, and he wrapped the leg that wasn't hanging over Atem's shoulder around Atem's waist to force him as deep as he could get, feeling himself getting consumed by the heat and pleasure careening through his veins.

At some point, the battery of Kaiba's phone died, leaving them in the dark, only intermittently broken by bright flashes of lightning. Atem's hand found his and their fingers wove together, warm palms touching, comforting and reassuring in a way Kaiba had never felt before.

Strangely enough, he found that he didn't want to let go of that feeling again.

::

Pale light filtered through the window when Kaiba woke up the next morning, illuminating the room and the empty space on the bed beside him. Dirty-grey clouds and fog outside made it impossible to tell what time it was.

The storm had passed, but he could still hear the gentle tapping of rain outside.

With a sigh Kaiba rolled onto his back, the light throb in his lower back being the only sort of proof that Atem had truly been here and all of this hadn't just been a crazy sex dream.

Everything that had happened yesterday felt surreal, far away like it had taken place a long time ago. And still, now that it was morning it was much easier to accept the things he'd wanted to refuse to believe the night before.

He didn't know when Atem had left - if he'd snuck out after their last round of sex or had just vanished into thin air as quietly as he had entered Kaiba's room and life. Thinking about having to face Yugi again, that Atem wouldn't be the one he'd talk to or interact with made him bury his face in his hands, sighing loudly.

Kaiba wasn't prepared for the pang he felt in his chest at the thought. Slowly, he pushed the covers aside and swung his legs to the floor, pushing his fringe out of his face. Feeling like this was ridiculous. Atem had been what? A spirit or demon possessing an innocent young man who Kaiba had had sex with, nothing more (that thought alone should have been enough to send him running away as fast and as far as he could).

Great, mind-blowing sex, an inner voice reminded him. Kaiba groaned. He should be glad that he could leave this whole shit show behind today, not sad that there wouldn't be another chance to fool around with a demon.

But even while taking another shower and getting dressed in his once again dry suit, Kaiba couldn't stop thinking about the connection the two of them had had, how Atem was everything Kaiba was looking for in a partner. Someone playful, challenging, who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to get it.

Unfortunately, he was also a spirit and therefore impossible to be with. Maybe Kaiba was cursed after all.

 

When he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen Yugi was standing at the counter preparing breakfast, obviously back to his old self.

"Ah, Kaiba-kun," he greeted Kaiba when he spotted him. "Good morning."

Kaiba watched his face closely, looking for any signs that Yugi was aware of what had happened last night. But Yugi was looking at him with those big innocent eyes - the wrong eyes - again, clearly not suspecting a thing. Nothing about his appearance gave away how he'd spent the last couple of hours. Kaiba had to give it to Atem - he knew how to cover up his tracks.

He imagined just throwing Yugi over his shoulder like a sack and taking him with him, then waiting for nightfall until Atem came out again. But that was wishful thinking. Who knew if Atem showed up every night or if this had been a one-time-Halloween thing.

"Did you sleep well?" Yugi asked, handing Kaiba a cup of coffee.

Kaiba gave an unintelligible answer, not in the mood for chitchat, walking over to a table in the corner and sitting down. He needed distance.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed that Atem had left without even a goodbye, feeling like he'd taken a piece of Kaiba with him. After the things they'd done one would have thought he owed Kaiba that much.

At least there was no sign of Sugoroku. Kaiba wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with Yugi _and_ him after getting so little sleep.

"Jonouchi-kun and his dad are already working on your car," Yugi told him, buttering a few slices of very thick, crispy brown toast. "I took the keys out of your suit when it was still drying in the bathroom, I hope that's alright with you. But you said you wanted to leave as soon as possible, so I thought..."

At one point, Kaiba just stopped listening. Had Yugi's voice been this grating yesterday? A wave of annoyance washed over him and Kaiba stared gloomily at the tabletop. He couldn't wait to get home and forget any of this ever happened.

When he heard someone walking down the stairs rather quickly Kaiba absentmindedly thought that Sugoroku was really surprisingly fit for somebody his age. Kaiba took a sip of his coffee, trying to think of a way to escape the impending conversation with Yugi and his grandfather. Apart from his brother, there was only one person he wanted to talk to at the moment, but he most likely would never again have the chance to.

The next second Kaiba nearly choked on his coffee.

"Good morning," a deep voice said, still sounding a bit rough from sleep.

A young man walked in, making a beeline for the counter where the coffee pot was standing.

Kaiba blinked and could only stare at the two Yugis standing next to each other, their casual, perfectly coordinated movements being proof of a deep trusting relationship only people who'd been living together for a long time had. No. Only one of them was Yugi. The other...

"Kaiba-kun, this is my brother Atem," Yugi introduced the boy next to him. "You guys missed each other yesterday. Atem came home from Jonouchi's party a bit later than me."

Kaiba kept staring at them, unable to do anything else. The same words repeated over and over in his head as he tried to process them. Atem was a real person. They were _siblings_.

Now in broad daylight it was easy to spot the differences. Yugi and Atem might be the same height and have similar hair and proportions, but Atem was a bit more muscular than his brother. Not in the sense that he was broader, he just didn't have that soft round look to him that Yugi had. His features were sharper, which made him look slightly older, and his eyes were not only a haunting red color but also more angular, not as big as Yugi's. And definitely not as innocent.

It also helped that they were wearing different clothes this time, even if they had the same friendship necklace hanging around their necks.

"What is it, Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked, realizing that Kaiba was in some state of shock.

"Yeah, what is it?" Atem said. He didn't even attempt to hide his grin as he poured himself a cup of coffee and strolled over. "You look like you've seen a _ghost_."

Snickering into his coffee, Atem sat down on the chair opposite of Kaiba.

Mirth was dancing in his eyes, and he looked as if he was challenging Kaiba to dare and talk in front of Yugi about what had occurred last night.

In that moment Kaiba didn't know if he hated the boy in front of him or himself more.

Of course.

Of course there was a fucking logical explanation.

"Jonouchi-kun said it'll to take a few hours until they've repaired your car," Yugi chatted away, but Kaiba was barely listening.

He had believed that Atem was Yugi possessed by a _demon_ \- there was no excuse for this. Not the fact that it had been Halloween, the middle of the night or that a thunderstorm had been raging outside. _Nothing_ excused losing his rational thinking, to get carried away by the atmosphere like that.

Why nobody had so much as breathed a word that there was a third person living in this house was beyond him. Kaiba tried recalling yesterday's events, to make sense of everything that had happened.

Why had Kaiba not seen him and how had Atem known all the things he'd said?

 _I wanted you the instant I saw you_.

So Atem must've come home when Kaiba had still been downstairs and decided not to make his presence known, probably while Kaiba was on the phone or walking up the stairs with Yugi. And then that sick little bastard had snuck into the guest room to hook up with a complete stranger, after Yugi or his grandfather had told him everything they knew about their involuntary guest, playing a Halloween prank on Kaiba on top of it by claiming he was a demon.

No. Wait a second.

Kaiba tried going through their conversation once more, which wasn't exactly easy because he felt slightly dizzy from the lack of sleep. Technically Atem had never said he was possessing Yugi's body. He also hadn't disagreed when Kaiba had assumed things, but he hadn't lied per se. And judging from his shit-eating grin, Atem was perfectly aware of that fact.

Kaiba had thought of himself as the most rational person on the planet. He'd prided himself on his intellect, thought that nobody would ever be able to get the better of him. But this guy had made a fool out of him, had tricked him into believing the most absurd shit as if it was the easiest thing in the world. And it was apparent that Atem didn't even have the decency to feel ashamed.

Kaiba's expression was positively murderous.

So low only the man in front of him could hear he hissed, "You little shit. You're _so_ going to pay for this."

Atem watched him over the edge of his cup, looking delighted rather than intimidated by Kaiba's threat.

"Are you going to punish me?" Atem cooed in a sultry voice.

Kaiba remembered the way it had cracked on a few moans last night, all the arousing noises Atem had made while fucking and being fucked, how hot and tight and perfect he'd been. In his head Kaiba was already planning all the ways he would screw this guy blind, deaf and brainless. It looked like he'd be spending today in the guest room as well, right after he'd finished calling his brother and his secretary.

His lips curved into a small, deadly smile.

"You heard your brother. It's gonna take _hours_ until my car's ready," Kaiba said, the promise behind his words dripping from his lips like honey.

Their meaning was not lost on Atem. His breath hitched, garnet eyes flashing with a mix of desire and anticipation.

"How about breakfast in bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that ending coming?
> 
> It was kind of hard to make Kaiba of all people believe in ghosts/demons/whatever you want to call it (even for a while) without it being too OOC, but I hope I did an okay job of making things somewhat believable.
> 
> Anyways, I'm happy I finished this just in time for Halloween. I know it's basically just smut but I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story!


End file.
